


Hack This Coño

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bisexual Sombra, Bisexuality, Breasts, Dildos, Hacking, LEWD, Masturbating, Masturbation, Nudity, Penetration, Porn, Porn Without Plot, Smut, Solo, Solo Maturbation, Stripping, Touching, cock - Freeform, dildo, not safe for work, nude, queer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 17:52:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11651679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Requested by Lycobra on Tumblr | Sombra spends a day along in the Hacking Den without anyone home, and her vagina begins to speak to her...





	Hack This Coño

She was bored, bored all day and left to her own devices in the den, her fingertips, the television and games console the only tools left to her, and she was so bored. Scraping her technologically enhanced nails across the two wires grafted into her head she tried to come up with an idea. There was no one around, no Omics, no member of the Muertos. Sombra was totally alone, in the den, with just her fingers and some tech at her disposal. 

There was only one thing to do for the meanwhile - slip off her boots, get comfortable on the large couch they all shared when smoking or planning something else over the web, and strip. Strip almost completely naked. 

Sombra was alone, she could do it, she had the liberty, being an exhibitionist, she preferred hanging out alone in nothing at all. She could wear her vagina better than any other outfit her mind, and she did love her own cunt so. She loved it, being naked, nude or anything expressed without the restrictions of clothing, Sombra could live without it. She could class herself as one step below wanting to actually become a full-time nudist. If her lifestyle and her line of work allowed it, she would totally forgo clothes entirely.

She lay across the sofa, her legs already spread, feeling the mild current over the room and enjoying the more airy temperature waft across her cleanly shaven mound and pursed lower lips. It was so pleasant after having it confined to her leggings. 

Letting out a soft moan of content pleasure, Sombra ran her clawed hand through her pompadour of hair. “Eso es tan bueno joder.” She cussed into the air, stripping off her torso until her bare and tanned breast fell out, flowing upon her body like little puddles of flesh and adipose. She gave the right one a fondle and the nipple a pinch upon its entrance and lay her head back on the pillow. She felt good. 

More than good, Sombra felt ethereal and horny already, as soon as she stripped she felt her lower lips parting and her cunt speak to her. It wanted some private playtime and as she felt nothing better to do presenting itself to her, she concurred that there was nothing much else to do to pass the afternoon aside from indeed touching herself. She wanted to get hot and bothered anyway, her body sweaty and her cunt singing a heated samba as it sang its way to an operatic orgasm. 

In reality, she had left herself void of pleasure for a while, busy with her life as Sombra on the net and hacking her way through society to expose, target and destroy all around the world on loan to Talon. But now, as she lay nude on the sofa, her legs spread and her nailed fingertips gently stroking her purring outer labia, she realised how long it had been since she had touched herself. 

Time was money any other time. Except now, with herself and her pussy, who needed more attention than the world. 

“Has sido un buen coño, necesitas atención…” Sombra spoke softly to herself, stroking her pussy some more along the thick and shaven lips of her adorable labia. She loved them, never ever being offended or self-conscious or anything but proud of her own vagina. No one would shame it, it was hers and she thought it pristine and proud. She took perfect care of it. 

She began rubbing herself a little more, stroking down and up between her lower lips, soothingly, soon pushing and putting pressure into her valley, so sink her fingers between the gathering moisture slathering the lips. She let out a husky moan as she stroked herself, purring a little as she smiled and revealed her toothy fangs. She was really falling deeply into herself, getting in touch with herself once again and turning the rest of her body to jelly. 

It was something she needed, a welcome feeling of warm and wet pleasure rippling throughout her whole frame, down her legs, all over her beautiful tummy and along her arms as she continued to rub herself. “Maldición, eso es bueno,” Sombra grunted as she stroked her cunt a little more, rubbing her exposed pearl a touch on the reach upward. She pulled her hand back, and groped her breasts again, giving them a good and proper feel and squeeze. It was what she liked, and the Mexican knew she was well endowed in the chest area. For her smaller frame, she was happy with their size, and they made for lovely orbs to touch and fondle when she had time to herself like this. Even better in the company of men or women.

Sombra didn’t care for which, men and women, she gave them both a good run for their money and each had their own way of making sex and intimacy spicy in their own way. She had no preference for either. And Sombra would never restrict her sexual appetite with a parameter as pointless as gender.

On the web everyone fell into the same categories and soon began to look the same, there was nothing special that Sombra had not seen. The same went for them in bed. Only she could take pleasure and not just resources from sex. 

The more she rubbed, the more she felt the magic of her own touch dulling. She needed more, a lot more. Sombra needed something to look at, something playing that would make her more heated and then a toy, her favourite toy - the long and purple one, the vibrator with the penetrating function. 

The one shaped a little like a horse, only not to scale. 

She fetched it, quickly, as quickly as she could and flopped back down on the massive sofa once more, her folds wetter than when she started this session and her hole begging to be sheathed by a cock. From her mind she activated her fingertips, hacking the television to turn on and she had before. And then from her fingertips, she dove into the net, to the person she thought of first - Satya Vaswani. 

The Mexican had stolen some footage from Satya’s laptop on a heist of the company. The webcam, and while it had not been on, Sombra still saw through it, still saw Satya pushing her pretty little fingers deep into her cunt and fondling herself until she came. That was what Sombra wanted right now. The woman she would most love to bed at that moment. Quickly she snapped it onto the television as she stroked the tip of her vibrating cocklet to her folds, rubbing her clit with the nub of its helmet. She was bristling with want. 

A want to fuck herself to orgasm. 

Satya came on the screen, an unknowing pornstar for Sombra’s pleasure, to push her to orgasmic arrival. She would never know, and that made it perfect and completely fine (to Sombra only) to masturbate to in the comfort of the hacking den. And seeing the Indian woman touching herself, as Sombra slipped the head of her vibrating cock into her entrance, parting her lips and stretching herself a little. 

Sombra grunted, a mildly satisfied groan as she pressed the cock deeper into herself, slipping inch after inch of the shaft through her entrance and into her organic canal, making her walls hum with satisfaction. She loved her dildo, her portable purple cock, and slipping it between her folds felt sublime. The pushing motion when she activated it (wirelessly, of course, choosing to turn it on inside of her with the slightest thought of a buzz from her mind) took her away from her mortal coil and pushed her head first into her own little paradise of pleasure. 

The pure euphoria from the pushing probe inside of her made her sweat almost instantly as the combined sensation of having the head pushing and pulling back along her walls with the buzzing vibrations drove her crazy. Sombra loved it. 

She craved it and lost all sense of control over herself as she heard Ms Vaswani moan from her own masturbation session on the television. Sombra groped her breast again as she sank the cock deeper into herself and rubbed her own pearl. The throbbing sensation and pulsating vibrations killed her inside, as her pussy burned with delight and sang while the buzzes hummed all over her body.

This was incredible, just what she needed. 

“Señorita Vaswani… Voy,” Sombra heaved, as she pushed the cock further up herself, and moaned a colossal tone as her body tensed and burned. 

Her inner walls tensed and convulsed, hugging the shaft of that cock for dear life as the release of a washing orgasm squirted from deep inside her. She was orgasming, and it was incredible.

Sombra pulled the cock from her folds and let her body sing with delight and pleasure as she came, riding out her release while looking to the glistening thighs and beautiful cunt of Satya on the television. 

One day, Sombra would be between those thighs, sucking on that cunt. One day.


End file.
